I Don't Need Eyes to Fight
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: What if Naruto had someone that was like a sister to him in his childhood, to be there when he needed someone the most? What if that person took in Naruto and only being a few years older then him... would anything be different? OCxAnko and maybe kurenai. Narutoxhinata, yuri light Sakura and Sasuke bashing Bad summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

Neko-chan: Hey everyone! I have to say I'm really sorry for not keeping up with my writing; my life has been chaos with my college fashion show, and then improving work to get to my second year. Which I have gotten into as well as my summer project. Anyway my brain has lost all its creative juice for any of my stories and the only way to get my brain moving is creating a new story!

Small information, I have skipped how Naruto gets his Hitai-ate since everyone knows how he gets it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Team selecting and meeting sensei**

_7 years after the Kyubbi attack_

A young blonde boy with whisker marks on his face sat on the swings in the nearly empty playground. He sat there swinging gently while looking at the last few children being picked up by their parents. Looking at the happy family with sorrow in eyes, the mothers glared back at him with hate. 'What is it that I did?' he thought, that question now seemed to be always on his mind. 'What have I done to get these looks?' He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. The words 'monster' and 'demon' echoed in his head so much that he didn't notice a pair of footsteps that were steadily getting closer to him.

Then he felt a shadow cast over him. Flinching, he thought the person was going to hit him, but the blow never came. He looked up and saw a girl standing there smiling at him. "Want to play ninja with me?" She asked sweetly.

That one innocent question started something between the two children that didn't have friendship and a family...

_Present day 3rd pov_

A young girl stood in the small kitchen that she and her adopted brother shared has as she carefully flipped the bacon, sizzling in its greasy pan, and hoping that the smell would wake her brother up. The girl looked about 15 years old, with long, dark crimson hair that reached to the middle of her back while half was put with two senbons that held the hair in place. The girl looked about 5 ft 9, dressed in a long sleeved, black battle kimono. The sleeves hung loosely on her arms, and underneath you could see a thin but sturdy chain mail mesh along with a dog tag necklace on her. It cut off from the hip and split into a front and back piece which trailed down and stopped at her ankles, while the whole kimono was trimmed off with gold velvet. Around her stomach was a dark red sash holding her outfit together, decorated with a floral pattern and tied off in a bow. Hung on the side of her hip was a middle size bag. She had bandages wrapped around her feet to her mid-calf, with black ninja shoes as well as tight black shorts. Tied on her left leg was her black Hitai-ate, showing that she was an official ninja.

Even with all of the gear she held the appearance and grace of a noblewoman. The only thing that dispelled this illusion was the black fabric tied around her eyes, long enough to have the tails flow down behind her head, and decorated with gold lace along the edges of the fabric.

'It has been 5 years since we first met... and 4 years since I lost my sight.' The girl thought silently to herself as she placed the bacon on two plates, along with the eggs she had already prepared.

"Nevermore, go and wake up Naruto for me. We are going to be late if he doesn't get up soon." She stroked her raven as she felt it fly pass her. The blind girl glided to the table with the help of a large black squirrel holding the other plate and placed it down before their seats. "Thank, you Nicky." She patted her little guide before settling down in her chair.

"Cecilia-nee-chan! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" She heard loud footsteps thunder towards the fridge as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and opened the door to grab the milk carton in there, only for her pale hand to stop him from taking a swig. "Naruto, calm down. We have time so I made breakfast, also, don't drink that milk. It's out of date." Cecilia spoke to her brother as she plucked the milk from his hand and threw it into the bin.

Naruto gave her a grin before settling in his chair, eating the food that was in front of him. Cecilia smiled and went at a more slower pace as she turned her head over to her two guides. She got a small flash of images from Nevermore's vision and smiled a little broader. The only way she could see now was through her two guides, where flashes of images go through her head when she focused on her bond between them, making life a bit easier.

"Yosh! All done! Let's go nee-chan!" Cecilia looked at him and got an image from Nevermore. Sighing she looked at Naruto with the blindfolded equivalent of a raised brow. "I would love to, Naruto, but please put on some pants first and your Hitai-ate." Naruto looked confused before looking down and blushing fiercely. He ran back to his bedroom while Cecilia placed two lunch boxes and some onigrini into her bag and waited for Naruto with her preferred weapon in hand. Her trusty -and some jokingly said it was her beloved- staff, taller than her and a dark red color, with six gold rings spread equally down its length.

"Are you ready yet?" She questioned him just as he reached, and then dragged, his sister out the door with her two guides chasing after the two siblings.

_At the Academy_

"Naruto you shouldn't have dragged me like that you could of hurt me." Cecilia spoke gently to her brother as he set her down. Naruto smiled at her, "Sorry nee-chan, I was just so excited!" Cecilia understood his point and nodded as she felt Nevermore fly onto his shoulder and Nicky climbed and wrapped herself around Cecilia's neck. The two siblings walked to their classroom side by side. Opening the door, Cecilia walked in tapping her staff gently in front of her till she found two seats, but not before waving her hand to her friends Shino and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, this is only for people who passed. Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked him as he passed the duo while Naruto allowed Cecilia to sit towards the middle of the row. The blonde ninja laughed and pointed at his forehead "Can't you see? I finally got in!" Naruto grinned while Cecilia sighed and sat down between her brother and Sasuke. She heard a loud rambling sound as the classroom door open loudly. She could her Sasuke's top fangirls argue, and she had no idea how they were even made genin.

Footsteps got louder and she heard Naruto greet Sakura till he was pushed out of his seat. Naturally, Cecilia when to help her brother up, as she heard Ino catch up and started arguing with Sakura over who was sitting next to Sasuke. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun, first come first serve!" The pinkette yelled, but sadly this only caused all of his fangirls to argue. Cecilia sighed and sat back down in her seat that was next to their beloved Sasuke. They stopped arguing when Naruto hopped on the desk, staring at Sasuke. Loud shouting was then aimed at him, demanding Sasuke to beat Naruto up.

In the middle of their stare match the boy in the front row bumped into Naruto and the room went silent, confused Cecilia got an image from Nevermore and was shocked that her brother had locked lips with Sasuke and started to laugh. As the boys jumped back from each other, holding their throats and making gagging noises, Cecilia calmed down a bit but still laughing a little from behind her raised hand. Naruto stopped gagging as he felt some killer intent sent his way and looking past his laughing sister he saw the girls glaring at him.

As Sakura was about to punch him for stealing Sasuke's first kiss, she stopped and felt something cold and sharp held near her neck. Now standing, Cecilia held her now bladed staff against Sakura's neck. "Are you sure you want to do that, Pinkie?" Cecilia questioned her. As the other girls gulped and backed away, Sakura shook her head and took a step back. The blind girl smirked, sitting down and pulled her brother down with her, "Now Naruto behave or I will chain you to this desk," she told him and slid a bit to give room for Sakura.

_Meanwhile In the meeting room before the kiss_

All the jounin looked into the orb that the Hokage had in front of him, looking down at their soon to be students. "So that is the number one male rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?" a jounin asked to which the Hokage nodded.

_After the kiss_

"Naruto is always causing trouble. It's lucky that Cecilia is there to stop it." Hokage spoke, looking at the girl and pointing at her staff.

"Cecilia? She is the female rookie of the year, right? What is her last name?"

Hokage sighed, "She doesn't have one."

_Back in the classroom_

Iruka stood in the front of the classroom with some papers in his hands. "I'm glad to say everyone is now an official ninja now, you guys will be placed in groups of three while one group will be of four since there is an odd number of you." Then he started to read off the list.

'I hope I get placed in with Sasuke,' thought Sakura

'I hope I get placed in with Sakura and nee-chan... anyone else would do just not Sasuke-teme,' thought Naruto.

'A group of three or four, they would be dragging me down... maybe not Cecilia, but the others would,' Sasuke thought.

'Oh dear, I hope Naruto won't cause too much trouble if he isn't placed with me, even if I requested it' Cecilia thought.

They all got snapped out of their reverie when they heard Iruka call out team 7. " Team 7, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Naruto jumped up in glee while Sakura slumped, "Uchiha Sasuke," this time it was switched, "and Cecilia." Cecilia sighed. She had her work cut out for her, and just hoped that her new sensei was going to be good. As Cecilia heard that two of her friends placed in the same group she smiled.

After the final group was read Naruto jumped up and shouted "Iruka-sensei! Why am I, a top student, placed in his group!" Iruka stopped looking at his list and replied, "Sasuke graduated with the highest marks, while you had the worst marks." Cecilia pulled Naruto down into his seat, only to have Sakura jump up and complain, "Sensei why is Cecilia in our group or why did she even pass, since she is blind?" Sakura spoke smugly as Cecilia growled at the girl. "Cecilia passed as the top female with the highest marks, she is also in Team 7 since she requested to be in the same group as Naruto. Sakura you may have the highest written marks, but she surpasses you in all other areas." With that Sakura shut her mouth as they were dismissed for lunch.

Cecilia handed Naruto his lunch, before he could run off to do whatever it was he did at this time, and walked towards her friends. Hooking her arm into Hinata's arm she gave her friend a warm smile. "Mind if I join you guys? My brother ran off to most likely bug Sakura so I have nowhere else to be." She asked the two teams, both team 8 and 9, before they looked at the older girl and nodded. "Of course you can Cecilia-nee, you're always welcome to join." Spoke up Hinata as they all walked off to a patio on the second floor, and started to eat their meal whilst bonding. "Cecilia-nee, do you like your group?" Kiba asked her, Cecilia stared to him for a moment until she swallowed the piece of food in her mouth. "I don't mind it, but I hope there won't be too much trouble. I know how much Naruto hates Sasuke, as well as how much Sakura seem to hate me and Naruto, so I'm a little concerned with how well we will work together but I'm sure it will work out." The rest nodded in agreement, as they had no idea why Sakura hated Cecilia. She just did.

"I think you spoke too soon Cecilia-nee. Naruto just tackled Sasuke into the room he was in." Shikamaru said, pointing to the window of the room in question. Cecilia sighed, "This is going to be a long day", and stood up to leave to find her brother.

_After lunch_

Everyone came back, from lunch and waited at their seats. "Where is Naruto and Cecilia?" questioned Sakura to Sasuke, who shrugged and looked forward till they heard Cecilia's voice. "Naruto, I told you to behave, but there you go attacking another member not an hour after our team is formed!" They turned and saw Naruto, tied up and being dragged in by Cecilia, looking like he just saw the devil himself…or herself in this case.

_3 hours later_

They were the last ones left in the classroom, Naruto was looking out the door while the others were waiting, and Cecilia was cleaning her staff and petting Nevermore once in a while. "What is taking him so long!?" Naruto shouted and then placed an eraser between the door and its frame.

"Naruto, no jounin will fall for that." Chastised Sasuke, until the door opened and the eraser fell on top of a grey haired man wearing the jounin vest. Cecilia, walked towards Naruto and gently hit his head.

"My first thoughts of you lot is that I hate you all," The jounin said from behind the fabric covering the lower half of his face. "Meet me on the roof."

_On the roof_

"Alright, time for you to introduce yourselves, like things that you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies." the jounin said.

"Hey sensei why don't you tell us about you?" questioned Naruto. "Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, what I like and hate I don't feel like telling you. Hobbies I have many and I also have many dreams." 'All we learn was his name!' they all thought. "Pinkie go first"

"My name is Haruno Sakura my likes... ' looks at Sasuke and giggles' my hates are Naruto and Cecilia! 'Naruto looked hurt while Cecilia looked the same as always' my hobbies 'looks at Sasuke and giggles' and dreams…" 'looks at Sasuke and giggles until everyone feels their lunch attempting to make a break for it'.

"Next up, emo boy." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him before speaking "My name is Uchihia Sasuke, I don't have many like, I hate many things, and my dream is to kill a certain someone and bring back my clan."

"Blondie." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned "My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I like ramen and Cecilia-nee-chan, I dislike how long I have to wait for ramen to cook and nee-chan's punishments, my hobbies are comparing ramen, and my dream is to be Hokage so I will get respect from the village!"

"Red head." Kakashi turned to her as she spoke. "My name is Cecilia, I like to practice my skills, keeping my staff in check, and I like my friends and my brother Naruto as well as my two guides Nevermore and Nicky. What I hate is people just seeing me as someone blind and unable to do anything, as well as weak people who think they can get away with things. My hobbies are cooking and singing. My dream...I haven't got one."

'Interesting… a fangirl, an emo, a ramen nut, and a blind but strong willed girl,' thought Kakashi. "Alright tomorrow we will start our mission but first we are going on survival training." 'I knew there was a catch,' thought Cecilia. "Out of all the entire team, only three will pass. This is the real test for you to become Genins while the others are sent back to the academy. The test is tomorrow at 7am at training ground 14 (I have no idea what training ground they meet at) Oh and don't eat because you will just puke it back up later." With that Kakashi departed, leaving the group to think.

Neko-chan: so what do you think? Please comment and tell me what you think of it hopefully this will help me write more! also thank you to my editor Lonewolf685!


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-chan: Hello everyone! Enjoying the story so far? I hope you are since I am. A big thank you to my good friend Lonewolf685 for editing this story, but anyway onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Test to Becoming a Ninja**

**Cecilia's pov**

I was eating an apple that I picked from my garden when I heard Naruto yell at me, "Nee-chan! Why are you eating? Sensei said not to eat!", as he tried, but failed, to slap the apple out my hand.I shook my head at him and swallowed the piece in my mouth before addressing my brother. "Naruto, I have to eat to take my medicine. You also know that Hatake-san said that we shouldn't eat but never ordered us. Also don't bother telling the others because they will just have a go at us like they usually do." I spoke as I shook my medicine box to get two painkillers out and swallow them with some warm water.

Naruto was silent, maybe he was thinking about why I called our team leader Hatake-san instead of sensei, but soon he nodded as Never flashed an image of him grabbing some ramen, making me sigh. I swear if I wasn't around he would be eating this everyday. "Oh no you don't. Eat something lighter. Here, have an apple." Naruto groaned and, after putting away his ramen, took the apple from my hand while mumbling something about evil fruits.

"When you are done, get ready because we leave soon." I bonked him on the head as I walked past him, and felt him nodding his head as I walked into my room. Feeling about I found my preferred reading book of the day. People think I can't read but they are wrong, as I have Never here to help me with that. But for now I just took a Braille book with me and slipped it into my bag. I started to recheck my hidden weapons as well as if I placed my long range ones in my bag, feeling the cold metal in there I was content with my current arsenal. Slipping on some black fingerless gloves on, I went to check if Naruto had all his equipment with him. As much as I love the boy he is forgetful.

**At the training ground**

It seems like everyone arrived here the same time as each other. I could hear the others stomach growling for food. Naruto smiled sleepily to the others and said morning to them, while I just walked towards the three logs in the training grounds center and tapped it with my staff. Satisfied it was sturdy, I slowly placed myself on top of the log with my staff between my legs and pulled out my book, running my fingers along the first page and felt the bumps in the paper. Images and words started to drift into my mind, with each line I felt the world around me was getting quieter. Leaving me in my own world where I could see colors and images again...

**3rd pov**

As Cecilia was drifting off to her own world, the others sat down in a group near her. "Hey Naruto, what is your sister doing? It seems like she is spacing out." Questioned Sakura, as she looked at the blind girl on the log. Naruto looked over to his sister and shrugged. He figured she was reading one of her books since the only other time she looks that calm is when she is cooking or meditating.

"She is reading one of her special books, ones that blind people can read, she told me. I didn't really get it since all it was a bunch of bumps on the page." Naruto spoke before waiting again for their late sensei while Cecilia had closed her book and started to meditate and briefly wondered if the others had figured out that Hatake-san is going to be late again.

**3 hours later Cecilia's pov**

I was busy, having a talk with Nicky, to help pass the time as we waited for Hatake-san. I already figured that he would be late, after doing some research on him, AKA bribing several jounin with cookies. After that I found out that he was late to almost everything, unless it's for that _book..._ or one of the Hokage's meetings. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when, I felt Naruto poke me in the side. Hopping down off the log I looked at him, "Yes?" I questioned him as I placed my hand on his head. He didn't say anything, he just mumbled something as Never squawked and sent me an image. Smiling I ran my hand through Naruto's hair before picking up my staff. "He is finally here," I told the others, but Naruto still looked at me in confusion.

Suddenly out from the bushes came Hatake-san, holding Naruto still with a firm grip on his shoulder making him look at me in confusion and frustration. I just shook my head and heard him huff at me, unfortunately that didn't stop fangirl from yelling. "YOU'RE LATE!" she screamed, causing ringing in my sensitive ears. Nevermore seemed to share my concern and cawed loudly at the girl, causing her to look at me.

"Don't yell so loud, I don't need to be deaf and blind." I growled at her as she turned her head away from me. "Sorry, a black cat walked in my way and I had to take the long way around it," Hatake-san said. Sakura was about to yell again till she saw me looking at her, forcing her into silence.

I heard Hatake-san place something behind me on the log I was sitting on "Right, the clock is set to 12pm," he said as I heard some jiggling, "You guys have to get one of these bells from me" he spoke and then tapped the bells together... 'So there is two of them, but there are four of us' I thought to myself as I heard him talk "If you don't get a bell off me by the time the clock finishes I will tie you to those posts and eat lunch in front of you." he said and on cue is seemed that both Sakura, Sasuke and Naurto's stomach rumbled. Hatake-san looked at me but didn't say anything, It seemed like he wasn't satisfied with just an apple.

"Wait, why are there are only two bells but four of us?" Sakura seemed to of asked the question that was floating about in my head. The man in question made a happy noise and said, "The person or people that don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. It may be one or all of you that fail. You can use any of your weapons to get the bells." Sakura and Naruto questioned the man since he didn't even dodge the chalk eraser from before while I simply shook my head at the two ' no fresh out of the academy genin can but a scratch on a jounin, no less a genin who trained for three extra years' she thought, she only said three since she would of passed three years ago, but flunked to look after Naruto.

My thoughts were cut off went I heard my brother charge at the Jounin. I shook my head at him with an unrestrained sigh. "Ready, Start!" I heard Hatake-san shout. As the others jumped off to hide, I just walked into the woods with a calm grace.

* * *

As Kakashi saw the last of his students disappear 'Ok seems like everyone has hidden themselves quite well... though I can't feel Cecilia's presence at all' but he was brought out of that thought when Naruto shouted quite proudly, "I'm going to fight you fair and square!" As soon as I was in the woods I jumped into some trees and hid in the tree tops, but the moment I heard those words I facepalmed myself 'I thought I knocked all of that out of him' I thought. Sending both my guides off to scout, both showed images of the Naruto and Kakashi fighting... I guess he was more or less blocking while reading that book of his... 'If I get a hold of that book it will be burned,' I thought to myself when I heard my brother yell loudly, followed by a splash.

Wondering what happened, I had Never replay the images, and I saw that Kakashi stabbed Naruto in the ass with both his index and middle fingers...'Who would do that!' I moaned and wandered into the woods to think on this test, but unfortunately not before hearing my brother beating himself and his clones up. 'Let's see…even if we all team up together, we have little to no chance of hurting him... as well as he pitting us on each other, saying that he would send the two people back to the academy if they didn't get a bell, but I have never heard of a two genin group.' nodding to myself that I had a plan, I started to walk back towards Naruto's present location and saw that he was strung up like an animal that had walked into a trap. "Naruto... you look like a hung animal. Want me to get you down?" I looked up at him as he nodded in response. I pulled out a kunai and threw it at the rope, but upon release Naruto touched the ground and was strung up again by another rope.

"Nee-chan! Helppp!" He shouted as he bounced up and down from the rope. Sighing, I pulled the wire on the end of the kunai and threw it again, freeing Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja for a second time. "Right, I'm going to get revenge on that bastard!" He shouted as he started to run off. I pulled out my clawshot and shot it at him, grabbing his jacket and pulled him back towards me. "Naruto... There is no way you can face him alone, we need to work together as a team. By saying that I mean all of us, so let's go find the others and try to talk some sense into them," I told him and jumped off in another direction, to try and find the others.

Running along I felt something and I threw a kunai that way. Hatake-san landed in front of me after dodging the projectile with little to no effort. "Ah Hetake-san," I spoke to him as he looked at me. "No sensei?" He asked me instead, to which I shook my head. "Until you teach me something you won't be called sensei by me. now if you don't mind I need to get pass you" I smiled at him before getting into a defensive pose.

**3rd pov**

"Well it seems like I taught all the basics to the others and now it's time for yours." he smiled at her from beneath his mask. Cecilia sent Never in for a test, having him dive bomb at Kakashi making him move out of the way and throw a shuriken, causing Nevermore to do a U-turn landing on a near by branch. before he could take a moment Cecilia came ran up to him, with her staff in hand and stroked forward her staff causing him to dodge the side.

Seeing this, Cecilia smirked and twisted her staff slightly, causing a bunch of senbon to shoot out from the top section of her staff, as they shot in all directions. Kakashi's eye widened and he jumped back to dodge the needles just in them to have them impale the trees around them. When he looked up, to see his student he saw nothing it seemed like Cecilia had disappear, not evem the senbon that was shot was left. But he heard the distinctive sound of chains above him. He turned around and looking up, he saw Cecilia with strange device in her hand. It seemed to be a hook with chain attached to it.

He didn't have time to look at it any more, since Cecilia shot herself off the tree she was mounted on, using the device to propel her by latching onto another tree to hopefully confuse him, and then kicked off that tree causing her to rocket towards him with her staff ready to strike at him. This caused him to dodge to the side again, thinking that she was just going to do the same thing. Unfortunately for him, as a long sickle blade curve out the staff, surprising him causing him to duck and a few stands of his hair was cut off, by the incoming blade. As he stood back up, his eyes when to the trees and saw Cecilia alighted down upon a new branch and stood up straight, holding her staff turned scythe behind her back. "You're quite skilled in using that staff. Who taught you?" Kakashi asked. he looked at the staff, thinking that there was no way a blade that long and wide could fit in that staff. 'So she is a weapon specialist'

"Now that would be telling, Sir, and ninjas never divulge their techniques." Cecilia smiled and pushed a hidden button on the staff causing the blade to go back in. Charging once again at him and surprised him by throwing her staff at him. Jumping back at the staff hit the ground dust came up and as it cleared he saw that the staff was impaled into the ground and a small crater was made. 'What is that staff made out of?!' Kakashi thought as he saw the crater, looking warily at it. "Hanashi!" he quickly jumped up into the trees as he saw the staff release a current of electric that traveled, in a ripple effect across the ground stopping at the tree. Before he could do anything he saw a thick chain wrapping around the staff and pulled it into a tree.

There standing was Cecilia, holding her staff and saw the chain go up her sleeves. "Now bye bye Hatake-san I have teammates to help~" She spoke and threw some smoke bombs down, and the sounded of chains was heard leaving the area. as the smoke cleared up Kakashi hopped over to where Cecilia was standing and saw a piece of paper floating down showing him of a image of a squirrel. Confused of the image he didn't notice the said squirrel running off with one of his bells.

As Cecilia continued to jump through the trees, she wondered if he got the message and neared the area that Never told her Sasuke and Sakura were at. As she alighted down and was flashed a very strange image. Sasuke was buried up to his head and Sakura fainted in front of him. "I am not going to ask, since don't want to know." She said, shaking her head and clicked her staff to shovel mode (Hey, it can be used for anything. It's a multi-staff) and started to dig Sasuke out, with him grunting at her.

**After some digging**

"There we go." Cecilia chirped as she dug the last piece free from Sasuke, who stood stood up and walked off without a single word, leaving her alone with Sakura and causing her to sigh. 'Could of said thank you', she thought and picked up Sakura and placing her staff on her back before walking back to the posts, but not before pocketing the bell that Nicky handed to her.

Kakashi was waiting for them and tied Sakura to one of the posts like Naruto. Seeing this sight Nevermore glared at Naruto for Cecilia. "Didn't I tell you to look for our team not eat the lunches?!" Cecilia poked her finger harder with each word into Naruto's head, hoping that the message would get through, but knew that it won't. "Well I can say this about you three," Kakashi indicated Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, ", you don't have to go back to the academy."

'What?' Thought the three of them.

Before Sakura could cheer that there was one less girl to compete with for Sasuke's heart, "You three should quit being ninjas all together." this comment struck Sasuke deeply, causing him to charge at Kakashi. Seeing this, the jounin easily pinned him down handily. "You guys should really think why were you placed in a team?" as the others argued, Cecilia spoke up. "Teamwork... this test was to do with teamwork." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, but it's too late for them. Even if you all had come at me at once, none of you would have gotten a bell but you would of passed regardless." He spoke and patted his bells, but only found one. He then heard a jingle and looked up, seeing Cecilia with a bell. She threw it back to him and smirked in satisfaction. He was surprised how she got it but when she pointed to Nicky that was sitting on a post, he cursed himself 'So that's what the picture was about'. "But there are only two bells! Even if two of us got it the others would suffer!" Sakura said as she thought how would they work together if not everyone got something out of it.

"That was the point, to see if you would help others even if you would not gain anything, but you three were pathetic. Sakura! You care more about Sasuke then your other team members. When Naruto was in front of you needing help, you ran off looking for Sasuke. It was Cecilia who helped him down and freed him, and she was the one who carried you when you were out cold." Sakura looked down in shame. "Naruto, all you did was work on your own, you even ignored your sister's advice went she was telling you the answer to this test." He couldn't look at Cecilia "And you, Sasuke, thinking that everyone is going to drag you down when Cecilia dug you out of the earth." Sasuke grunted and looked down "As for you Cecilia, you tried to help each of your team even when I confronted you, you placed them first, only distracting me to get away to help the others."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck "Sakura if you want Sasuke to live you have to kill Naruto!" Cecilia stiffened and snapped her staff causing a large blade to shoot out at Kakashi causing him to dodge and releasing Sasuke. "I don't care if you are making an example threaten my brother's life and I will make sure I find and destroy all of those books you like." She growled as the blade reeled back into staff.

Kakashi felt like she was going to stick with that threat and nodded quickly, before going back into lecture mode. While Cecilia, checked her staff she heard Kakashi talk about the K.I.A stone, and how Naruto was boasting he wanted his name on there. Cecilia had enough of her brothers antics today and turned to him, slapping him across the cheek. The sound rang across the training ground, shocking everyone there. "N-nee-chan?" Naruto was shocked at his sister slapping him, more shocked then anything when he saw the disappointed look on her. He tried but failed to look away.

Holding his head in place with two of her fingers Cecilia spoke to her brother. "Naruto, I'm complete disappointed in you, I understand that you want to be a hero, that you want to be a ninja, but the way you were acting... I'm not sure you understand what it takes to be one. That stone is more then anything a cenotaph, for all the unsung heroes that didn't make it back home. Names of Hatake-san's friends are on there, and yet you foolishly said you want your name on there!" Cecilia turned around, unable to face her brother any more.

"I will give you all a second chance, which will start after lunch. You two are not allowed to feed the delinquent duo you two, understood? I am the law here." With that Kakashi disappeared. As Cecilia and Sasuke started eating they heard a growling noise "Don't worry! I will be fine," Naruto said. Cecilia sighed holding some rice close to her brother "Nee-chan?" Naruto questioned all she did was shake her head "You are my brother no matter what I won't have you suffering. Sasuke feed some to Sakura so no one gets left behind." Sasuke huffed but fed some rice to her, which made her squeal in glee at being fed by Sasuke, but on the first bite, Kakashi came out. "You broke the rule! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Cecilia stepped forward proudly "We are a team, and we leave no one behind." Sasuke also said "We are a four man group and we are one." Kakashi smiled and said that they passed. "That is right! People who break the rule are scum, but people who leave their team mates behind are lower than scum. Tomorrow we start on our missions!" Cecilia cut the ropes on both Sakura and Naruto. "Come on, Brother, I will treat you to a bowl of Ichiraku." she smiled at him as she walked ahead, making him catch up

"Nee-chan!"

Neko-chan: What do you think of this? Please review and tell me so I know what to improve on.

Wolfy-kun: Review or I'll disembowel you people with a spoon! Wait, Neko-chan says not to threaten you guys and gals so…review or I won't give you any cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Neko-chan: I hope you guys like this story so far, since I am its helping me write my other fanfics! Which is good for everyone who likes my fanfics? Also I added one D rank mission into this. Since everyone want to see how Sasuke deals with kids well I do anyways. Important information about Cecilia at the bottom!

**Chapter 3 First missions**

**Cecilia's pov**

"So here are your missions, helping Yugao with babysitting her siblings and capture Tora the cat again" I heard Hokage say, reading yet another list of chores we have been doing for the past week. Hetake-san took the scroll and nodded shooing us out of the room to our first mission.

"Let's see our first mission is to help out Yugao her siblings are trouble so beware" Hetake-san smiled at us as we reached to a large house. The others looked at him in confusion 'As long as they aren't like Naruto when he was younger it be fine' I thought, remembering when Naruto vetoed clothes for a few months when he was eight. 'Never again am I chasing a naked child down the street trying to make them wear clothes' I shuddered.

As Hetake-san, knocked on the door a loud crash was heard from inside the house and a few moments later the door opened. Never flashed me an image and I saw a disgruntled long purpled hair woman stand over the door, bringing heavily with a child on her back. "Great you guys are here! I swear these kids are tougher then Anbu!" the woman that I have now I identified as Yugao-san. The child, that looked about 4 or 5 on her back looked at the group before landing her eyes on Hetake-san and started to cry, this freaked everyone out and Yugao-san started to panic. "Wha-at? Nami! What's wrong why you are crying?" she brought the child in front of her and started to rock her, in attempts of calming her down.

"Oh no! Come on you guys come in quickly my brothers and sisters are waiting, they invited some of their friends" She quickly walked in with us following us. "Do we have to look after these kids" Naruto questioned the others, it seemed like the others didn't want to either. I on the other hand didn't mind, I found kids cute no matter how annoying they can be. Hetake-san nodded and was about to take off, before I stopped him. "Oh no! You don't Hetake-san you are staying, unless you want something happening to this" he looked at me in confusion, before looking at the book I was holding up with Nicky wrapped around my neck.

Hearing him sigh as I had his book hostage, I slipped it into my bag. "If you want this back you are going to have to help out" I said as I tapped my staff forward and felt two steps "Damn that squirrel" I heard Hetake-san mumble, as we walked into the room and Naruto helping up the two steps, we heard loud noise of children running about and Yugao-san shouting at some of the kids. One of the kids tried to make a dash for it and crashed into Sasuke causing him to glare at the child. Before I could tell him to stop the boy started to cry, having never glared at the damn duck butt. I kneed down at the child and shushed him gently, picking him up attaching my staff on my back. "there, there no need to cry it be alright" I whispered to the boy he only looked like he was at least 1, smiling at him he sniffed and laid his head on my shoulder, sucking his thumb.

"Right everyone! Quiet down! I'm here to introduce you to some new friends" spoke Yugao, as she saw us walking towards her. Scanning over I saw that there was about 6 children there 3 boys and 3 girls. Not including the boy in my arms. "Right the blonde boy there is Koby, he is my brother's friend who is the black head next to him, his name is Mike they are both 9. The other black head boy is my younger brother Ai who is 7" She pointed to the boys that were playing a card game. Then she turned to the girls "The girl you saw before was my youngest sister her name it Nami aged 5 and my other sister the purpled haired one Mokoto aged 11 and her friend Hina" she looked confused before looking at us and looked relieved "That is my baby brother Akito he is 1 and a half... he seem to taken a liking to you" she smiled at me.

As I felt the boy pull on my hair, smiling down at him I gently pushed his hand down. "Right everyone group up ok and do not let any of them out of your sight!" Yugao pointed at us and we nodded, I pulled my staff off from my back and tapped it towards the sofa and sat down, putting Akito down on the floor as he ran away.

3rd pov

As the others saw Cecilia sit on the sofa, they started to move off to different children, Sakura went and joined Yugao with the girls as the others went to the boys. Cecilia placed her staff against the sofa, hoping no one would touch it or try and pick it up. She sat there comfortably, having never kept an eye out for her as she sent Nicky home.

"Don't try it Hetake-san, I may be blind but it doesn't mean you can sneak up on me." she spoke as she gently stroked her bird, behind her way Kakashi he was trying to get his book back though he got caught since Never spotted him. The said man cursed and then sulked in a corner of the room. Suddenly she felt something on her lap, feeling the object she found that it was a soft toy as she felt over the toy she felt someone trying to climb up on the sofa.

Never showed her it was Akito he had another stuffed toy with him, and the toy in her hand was a stuffed a bunny with moveable joints. Smiling she gently pushed him up on the sofa, as he got on he made a happy noise and giggled. "Hello, little one" Cecilia tapped Akito's nose causing him to giggle and reach for her finger. Smiling she let him wrap his hand around her finger, feeling him grip it. "Well you aren't shy are you" she smiled at him as she felt him look at her blindfold and reached for it.

Shaking her head she straighten up, Akito whined but then played with his stuffed bear. Cecilia smiled and looked at the bunny in her hands, she then forced on making thin threads of chakra that her book about puppets told her to do. As she felt them she attached them to the rabbit's limbs, as she started to test it, the slightly new technique out. 'I have been practising this for about a year now, mainly so I can keep a leash on Naruto when I don't have rope on me' Cecilia smirked. All of a sudden, Naruto had a large shiver go down his back and he looked at his sister having that _I have a new way to torture you _smile.

The two older ninjas also saw that smirk and shivered since, the only other person they knew that would give that smile was Anko.

**Mainwhile at a Dango shop**

A dark purple haired Kunoichi, sneezed as she was eating her food and was talking to her friend Tsume Inuzuka. "Whoa, you got a cold?" the leader of the Inuzuka clan asked her friend. The said woman rubbed her nose and shook her head "I don't think so; I bet someone is talking about me! And I can only think of one person!" with that she jumped off looking for the only other purple haired woman she knew.

**Back to babysitting**

Cecilia smiled as she got a good control of the now strung bunny and set Akito on the floor causing him to become confused. "Watch this Akito" she smiled and placed the bunny on the floor and started to make it dance and sing along with the actions she did, moving her fingers about to make the toy become alive.

"Bounce, bounce the little bunny goes." the rabbit bounced forward "Twirl, twirl the bunny spins" the rabbit spun around on one foot with its arms out. "Stop now and turn around and give that little tail a shake" soon the rabbit turned around and shook its tail at Akito, causing him to giggle and clap his hands wanting more. Cecilia smiled and repeated the dance, unknown that Yugao was watching her or that Nami joined in watching in awe.

Sakura was trying to talk to the other two girls about Sasuke. "Hey you see the boy in the blue shirt" she said to them, the girls looked up from the toys they were playing with and looked at the boy "You mean the one that has a duck butt hairstyle?" Mokoto asked, she wasn't interested in that boy and how his fangirls seem to be everywhere. Sakura had an angry tick on her head. 'How dare she insult Sasuke-kun!' her inner self yelled in her head.

Forcing a smile she nodded "Yea don't you think he is so cool" Hina looked at the girl strangely and shook her head "Not really, that nee-san over there looks cooler" she pointed to Cecilia, who now had both the bear and bunny dancing the waltz. It pissed Sakura off, 'How can they think that that blind bitch is better than Sasuke-kun!' she thought and then decided to show her opinion "How can you think someone who flunked 3 times and is blind, better than the best ninja in Konoha!" she yelled at them.

This caused three things, one everyone to look at them Yugao was angry that some no one was yelling at her sister, Kakashi had disappointed look on him, Naruto felt a bit of hate to his crush for insulting his sister, Sasuke just carried on being his moody self. As for Cecilia she was angry, disappointed and very insulted. The second things were causing Hina to cry a bit she didn't liked being yelled at she had enough of that at home. The third thing was having Mokoto stand up and defence her friend.

"Hey! Don't yell at my friend, forehead!" Mokoto glared at her, standing in front of her friend. Sakura got madder, "What did you call me! You brat!" she yelled back "You heard me forehead! All because my friend doesn't like duck butt over there doesn't mean you can be mean to her!" the girl yelled back and they both locked arms we each other and had a yelling match, as well as trying to push each other over. Mokoto was winning.

"Kakashi... how did your team even pass with that girl on it?" Yugao questioned her friend thinking has the system really gone that bad. The grey haired man sighed, not knowing what to say, the others watched as the 11 year old was overpowering their team mate. Cecilia just ignored them and continued making the stuffed toys dance.

"Onee-san, why is she saying mean things about you, did those things really happen?" Nami brought up the question looking at Cecilia, "Well little one, I have no idea why she is mean but what she says is partly true" she made the toys, look like they were having a boxing match. "I am blind, but that wasn't the reason I as she said 'flunked' was because I was looking after my brother. Naruto" she explained, to the girl, but it seems like the others heard her, this distracted Sakura causing Mokoto to easily push over the girl making her land on her butt.

But before she could gloat something came crashing through the paper door. The blur hit into Cecilia toppling her off the sofa and having her land on her back. "Oh what do with have here?" Cecilia snapped out of her daze as she felt someone felt her breasts, having an image sent to her. She saw a dark purpled hair woman wearing a trench coat and what seems to be a black mesh shirt; her hands were on her breasts groping them. Cecilia frowned "If you could Miss, I would like to get up" ignoring the fact that she was being groped, Anko grinned not every day you get to grope a pretty girl like the one beneath her and not get slapped, she didn't notice Cecilia's blindfold. She liked it, "Aww but it's so comfy" she teased straddling Cecilia in place, still groping her. "Even if you are you have to take me out on a few dates first to get to this stage" Cecilia spoke and used her Chakra strings to tie up Anko's hands, flicking her hand up. Anko was floating off her with strings of Chakra holding her.

"Oh is that an offer since I will take it, I like feisty ones like you" Grinned Anko, as the girl turned around flicking her hand again, causing her to drop. Kakashi was having a field day seeing the images that were planning out in front of him, only these scenes would happen in his books. 'Must implant in my brain' he was thinking over and over again. While Yugao wonder what was her crazy friend doing her, "Anko what are you doing here? Why did you crash through yet another one of my doors" Yugao sighed, thinking of the cost of another door would be.

As for the children they continued on what they were doing like nothing was happening. The two girls though moved away from Sakura and towards Cecilia, who sat back down and started to do her puppet show again. Anko stopped grinning and tried to remember why she crashed through; she kind of forgot when she landed on Cecilia chest. "Erm... I wanted to say hi?" she said which sounded more like a question then anything. Yugao sighed at her friends stupidity. "Kakashi dismiss your team with Anko here the kids will just mob her" just after saying the sentence, the boys jumped on Anko, causing her to swing them around.

Kakashi snapped out of thinking and nodded dismissing his team for lunch. Not before telling them to meet up at the park to find Tora after. The group nodded and scattered off, Sakura following Sasuke like a lap dog, Naruto asked if his sister would join him to eat ramen. She shook her head and said she needed to get some shopping done, handing some money to him, before leaving to the market to buy something for the mission.

**1 hour later in the forest**

The team stood around the forest floor, looking about for their target with headphones on to listen to the next command that Kakashi would tell them. Cecilia hopped on top of a branch as her bird flew forward scouting for her; she frowned when she got a negative caw from him. "Negative over here, I still don't see why we are chasing after Tora when there is-"Cecilia question was cut off by Kakashi "Of course we have to chase Tora what other way is there to catch it… Guys over at the clearing get into your positions!" Cecilia sighed when she got cut off, before jumping off.

"Pinkie at point A" Sakura spoke as she hides behind a tree, "Moody at point B" Sasuke stood on a tree branch "Crimson at point E" Cecilia just casual lends against the bottom of a tree close by, with a few moments after Naruto's voice came through "Knuckle head at point D" Cecilia sighed her brother was a bit slow, when she heard Kakashi tell them to jump on Tora, she just stood there taking off her headphones knowing what would come next if she didn't.

Tora saw that he was about to get pinned, by the trio and slashed at Sasuke's hand, causing it to bleed. Sakura got the same treatment, but Naruto managed to grab the cat but was forced to let it go at he scratched his face and Tora jumped up kicking his face making it into his spring board. While the others was busy fighting Tora, Cecilia pulled out a bag of catnip, from her pouch and poured some into her hand while kneeing down.

Tora was hissing at the trio when he caught the smell of catnip, ignoring the genin that were nursing their wounds and Naruto screaming down the mic he disappeared into a small bush. There he spotted a girl holding out the catnip, Cecilia smiled as she sensed that Tora has arrived and started to sniff her hand rubbing against her. Gently Cecilia scooped up the cat as it purred against her chest, putting away the catnip, but keeping some in her hand she causally walked into the clearing and talked into her mic. "Tora has been captured."

The jounin and genin looked at her in shock, seeing the demon cat has been subdued into a purring kitten. Cecilia looked at Kakashi with a smirk as she petted Tora. "I told you, there is always another way." and started to walk towards the village with Tora in her arms and Never on her shoulder.

**In the village**

As the group walked into the village towards the Hokage's tower, the group of child that was at the playground spotted Cecilia and ran towards her crowding her. "Nee-chan! Play with us!" the child started to cry out and jump around the girl, Cecilia smiled and told that she couldn't and maybe next time. The adults, that were around smiled at her, knowing that she was a magnet for children and the first person the go to for babysitting was her. Unfortunately, some thought it was a shame that she was living with that demon child.

As the group par Naruto looked confused at Cecilia when she was crowded by the children, the continued onto the tower, with Tora still purring gently in Cecilia's arms. As they walked in the ninjas was completely shocked that the demon cat was purring like a new born kitten. "We captured Tora" Kakashi lazily pulled out his book that he got back, when a short plump woman walked in looking for the cat. "Oh Tora! There you are I was worried that you ran away again" Tora looked at the woman calling for him and meowed digging his claws into Cecilia's dress, making her hiss in a bit of pain.

Tora was pulled off her chest with a bit of effort by his owner and started to become crushed by the woman's strength. Cecilia frown 'No wonder why the cat ran away I think I can help at least a bit' she thought. While the others thought the cat deserved it. "Erm excuse me Madam" Cecilia tapped on the woman's shoulder; she turned around to look at her in question "Yes dear?" Cecilia smiled "I think I know why Tora is, running off I don't think you realise it Madam but your hugs are hurting him. I know that you love Tora but he is only a small cat and your hugs are really strong. Maybe a gentler hug would be better" Cecilia tried to show the woman her reasoning.

The woman looked at her pet in her arms, Tora did seem unhappy about being hugged that hard it seem to have a shamed look on his face as she heard him call out weakly. Shocked that she didn't see it earlier she released the pressure that she was putting on the cat and saw he relaxes a lot more. "Thank you dear, you are a kind soul" she smiled and Cecilia smiled back "Bye Tora see you later" Cecilia spoke to the cat as she scratched behind his ear, causing him to purr and but her hand.

When the Tora disappeared, the ninjas that were in the room that wasn't the team cheered and thanked Cecilia, which confused her. The Hokage coughed and spoke up "Well since you are done you can have another mission, let's see there is help the local fish market, walk the dogs for the Inuzuka or-" he was interrupted by Naruto saying that he wanted a higher mission.

"Come on old man, give us a harder mission these are just chores!" Naruto shouted at the Hokage but was quickly silenced, by Cecilia hitting Naruto hard over the head with a paper fan the she conjured up. Causing him to hit the floor with a big bump on his head, the others in the group shuddered since they have been on that side before. Naruto quickly recovered and heard the Hokage go on and started to think of what ramen to eat for dinner. "Well I had Miso with pork this lunch so I think I could have beef broth and salt, what do you think Nee-chan" he questioned Cecilia forgetting that she had her paper fan of doom.

"Naruto listen!" the Hokage shouted at them causing them to snap out from listening to Naruto, Cecilia frown and smacked Naruto on the head again. "Listen to him will you brother and you had enough ramen today" while she saw him nurse his head. While the Hokage talked to Kakashi wondering if they were ready, they all nodded and he called in a man. The smell hit Cecilia causing her to hold her nose "So these are the ninjas that are meant to protect me, they are kids… the shortest one looks like a brat and you have one that is blind, won't she need more protecting than me" he sneered, Cecilia frowned as the others had a hold on Naruto, but they didn't stop Cecilia from hitting the man over the head with her fan. "Don't go insulting me old man, I have more power to kill you then you think. And you stink of cheap sake" Tazuna sweated and nodded as he saw never saw her move. Cecilia go back to her team and got scolded by Kakashi until she hit him over the head with her fan, showing that we was in no mood to listen to the masked ninja "My name is Tazuna your job is to protect me till I finish building my bridge"

"Alright team gather at the main gate at 7am tomorrow, today we need to get a good rest" Kakashi spoke up, then disappeared leaving the others to go home and pack. "Naruto I'm making curry so no ramen!" Cecilia shouted at her brother as she saw him bolt out the door, making her chase after him.

Neko-chan: right that is another chapter done! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and here is a bit of a bonus! I figured out the pairings which is CeciliaxAnko and I been thinking of adding kunerai in the mix so please tell me if you want to see her in as well

**Character Bio 1**

Name: Cecilia (last name unknown)

Age: 15

Hair colour: Dark red

Eye colour: before gold, now white

D.O.B: 14th of April

Body: Height: 5 ft 9 Weight: 55kg/154 pounds, well developed for a 15 year old

Family: orphan from Kyuubi attack, adopted brother Naruto

Ninja skills:

Chakra level- low Jounin level

Chakra control- mastered up to water walking

Ninjutsu- average uses a few element jutsus, ranging from C-B rank basic academy and shadow clone that Naruto taught her

genjutsu- blinded before knowing how to use it and unaffected by it since being blinded.

Taijutsu- above average mainly fights with her staff but knows how not to, helps Hinata with training sometimes.

Strength: high, wears weights to help build it up. Able to break a tree in 2-3 hits if enchanted with chakra.

Speed: high wears gravity seals on her legs increasing them 1 level each 6 months on level 4, races with Lee and Gai on Sundays.

Trap setting: Average, mainly use to trap Naruto

Affinity- Main water second Fire able to learn basic boil jutsu

weapon skills

long range: above average, uses crossbows or bow and arrows able to hit a target up to 90 yards

Close range: uses many weapons, main one her multi staff which turns into many different weapons.

Throwing skills: average, dislikes the bulky feel of the Kunai, so trying other throwing weapons.

Other skills

Blacksmith: crafts and creates her own weapons in her workshop, average skilled learning from books.

Summon contract: Bear hasn't signed but has scroll.

Kekkei Genkai: conjures up weapons using Chakra. Here is basic brake down of it. Cecilia can summon any type of weapon it just drains her of Chakra when summoned. It would drain her more if she has never created the weapon before, the more often she creates and uses it the less Chakra it uses. For example small weapons, maning things she would throw would that 0.5% of her charka so easy to handle the more detailed the percent would go higher. Larger ones like a sword or axe would that 5% for a basic one adding details like what it's made from and if it can do anything else like poison would make it go higher. Big weapons like a buster sword 10%. long range like bows and crossbows that 5-9 % depending on size and then 3-10% depending amount of ammo was used and type it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Neko-chan: Hey everyone! I hope you guys haven't lost interest in my story since I haven't written much on this. This being that life has kicked me in my imagine nuts and I have started college again so I have to try to do my work this year to get into Uni. But let's get on with the story.

Chapter 4: Leaving the village

Cecilia's pov

Waking up a bit earlier then dawn, I started to do my daily routine. As I exited the apartment, I started to do my stretches, and warming up before going on my jog around the village. On my third lap I felt the ground shake and I could smell dust being kicked up. "Hello my youthful friend! I see that you are doing your daily laps! Your flames of youth are burning brightly!" I used some charka to help protect my hearing from Gai's shouting. I would have thought I'd have got used to it by now, after meeting him every day since I started my routine. From what I heard from other Jounin I was lucky since I can't see his good guy pose, where his teeth shines…

"Morning Gai-san I'd enjoy continuing our jog together, but I have to get going since I have my first C-rank mission" I made a quick exit as I ran off towards the market to by some food, for the mission. As I finished buying my food and sealed them away, I entered the apartment and was surprised that I saw Naruto was awake and eating some cereal. "Nee-san, where did you go?" he looked up from the comic book that he was reading.

I smiled at him and felt Never land on my shoulder, stoking his feathers I replied to my brother, "I went to get some food for this mission. Did you check your pack if you had everything?" I asked him as I picked up an apple and sliced it up with a couple of other fruit, carefully placing a grape in Never's mouth. "Yeah I have!" I looked at him as I ate my fruit salad. "Have you packed extra underwear?" I questioned, seeing him shudder and blush from an image that Never shown me. "Nee-san!" he yelled at me. I smiled at him as I finished off my salad and took my pills.

"Just checking I know you, so come on let's gets going" I ruffled his hair as I went into my room to pick up my sealed scrolls and some empty ones just in case. Clicking my tongue once more to check that everything was where they were meant to be, I locked my room after departing. Hearing that, Naruto was at the door tapping his foot smiling. I picked up my extra medicine placing them in between my chest bandages, then I shooed Naruto out the door. I locked it and placed a protection seal on the apartment and repeated the process with the building and the area around it.

Ever since we moved into it, the apartment building had been deemed unfit to live in and the landlord tried to sell it off. Really I think that no one wanted to live in it since Naruto and I moved in, so I simply brought the place using the money that was left to me. I rent out the rooms and some Jounin and Anbu don't seem to mind living in it, being that there is an indoor gym and I'm working on building a hot spring, but the civilians avoid the area like the plague.

"Are you ready to go now Naruto?" I looked at him as I felt Nicky curl around my neck and Never fly above us, and then started to run towards the north gates.

At the gate

As we skidded to a stop to the gates, Naruto saw that only their client and Sakura arrived. Naruto looked up at me and asked, "Nee-san where are the others?" Stomping my foot to echo-locate the others, I smiled and then pulled out a small black book and answered, "They will be coming along shortly. Sasuke-san is about 10 minutes away and Hekate-san is well… I don't know." as I ran my hand over my book. Frowning I sighed, "What is wrong Nee-san?" I looked over at Naruto and pointed to my book, he looked at me in confusion trying to figure out what was wrong. "You see one of the tenants has not paid their rent yet. I have to chase them down for the money now." He nodded at me, knowing that I am the landlord and handywoman of our apartment block.

"Rent? Why would they be paying you? Won't they be paying the landlord?" Sakura butted in as Sasuke turned up with Hekate-san, looking at the girl I answered her, "That's because I am the landlord. Hekate-san, if you see Towa-san before me tell him that he needs to pay his rent or I'm cutting off his power, so he won't be able to play any of his games." Knowing that he would see that Anbu before me. Hekate-san looked at me in confusion, before figuring out who I was talking about and nodding.

"Alright guys let's get going!" he said as he marched forward having Tazuna lead us, Naruto and Sasuke at his sides, and Sakura following Sasuke. I stood at the back with Hekate-san, while I tapped the ground softly to know where to go.

30 minutes down the road, 3rdpov

As the group walked down the road, with the younger ninjas asking questions to Tazuna, Cecilia sensed something. Two Chakra auras that she never encountered before. Clicking her tongue to Never, she got an image of a puddle in the middle of the road and frowned at the poor effort of trying to hide their presence. She spoke softly to Kakashi "There are a couple of ninjas ahead of us about 50 yards hiding in a puddle" he nodded at her, "Alright, we need to know if they are aiming for one of us or our client,"

Cecilia nodded and continued to a bit more ahead then Kakashi, as they passed the puddle with the last ninja walked pass. Chains shot out and wrapped tightly around Kakashi before ripping him apart, the young ninja was shocked till they heard Cecilia's voice. "Guys wake up! We have people to fight and Tazuna to protect! Now!" her voice reached two of her teammates but failed to get to the one that she held dearest to. As she scanned her enemies she had an image sent to her showing that it was the demon brothers 'Gozu and Meizu, they are at least high chunin, if I remember clearly from the bingo book they use poison claws and chains'

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Naruto getting attacked. "Naruto!" she shouted out as she threw her staff in a twisting motion. It shoot towards one of the brothers ,the staff releasing a flurry of chains, wrapping him up tightly as the staff planted itself on the ground. The ninja nicked Naruto on the hand before the chains fully tightened on him. Cecilia then suddenly felt something about to rush at her, till Never shot forward from the sky and attacked with his sharp talons. "Damn bird!" Cecilia moved quickly as the ninja she identified her attacker, Gozu, was distracted. She got out a length wire and dashed behind him, having the wire loop around his neck. She quickly jumped on top of a branch, without him noticing and harshly jumped down, pulling up the now frantic chunin that was desperately clawing at his neck to get the wires off as she heard Meizu shout to his brother.

"Great job everyone. Sakura and Sasuke, you two protected the client well and you, Cecilia, quickly disarmed them… Naruto" Kakashi popped out just as Cecilia pulled a different wire that made her staff fly back to her with the other brother still attached, then proceeded to tie him up with some chain at the base of the tree. "Hetake-san, is it alright if I interrogate one of them. I learnt a bit from Ibiki." Cecilia questions him, after getting a nod.

She turned to the brother that was tied up against the tree "You better listen and answer my questions if you want your brother to live." she pulled on the wires to show that she was not joking "I dare you blind bitch!" he said and tried to spit in her face, but she quickly moved out the way and harshly pulled on the wires causing Gozu to gag out loudly and claw at the wires. She looked at Meizu and slapped him loudly, making his neck snap to the side from the power behind the blow. "That is the wrong answer; now give me the right one! Who are you after and who sent you?!" she loosened the wires a tiny bit as she had Never stare into his eyes and grabbed the scuff of his neck. She could sense that he was nervous about his brother, till he heard his brother shout at him "Don't say or answer anything Meizu!" Cecilia looked up and snarled in an animalistic way and pulled hard on the wires to shut him up. "Shut up you have no reason to talk" as she pulled the wire even harder.

"Stop it please! I will tell you just stop" Cecilia glared at him, "Fine but if I find that you are lying to me..." her eyes flashed red under her blindfold as she didn't continue. The brother nodded and proceeded to tell her everything from who hired them to their mother's maiden name. Cecilia nodded at the information that she got and made sure that Kakashi heard, but didn't notice that the demon brother skipped over one part. "Is that all you know? What about Gato's army? Surely he doesn't just have you and your comrades" she glared at him, he shook his head saying that they were hired separately.

Cecilia looked over her shoulder and she got a nod from Kakashi, "Well I guess that's all I need you from you... Goodbye" she let goes of him and then manifested a long crimson katana. With a quick action she sliced his head off, as the blade glowed red the blood from the corpse shoot out and was spiralling around the blade as is was getting adsorbed into the blade. "You bitch you killed him! You said you wouldn't kill him" the remaining brother struggled to get the wires loose "I didn't say anything like that. But don't worry you'll be joining him soon" with that said Cecilia sharply jerked her arm back and the wires sliced into his throat, as she let the man down she heard him getting drowned in his own blood. She brought down her katana lazily cutting off his head as she let it drink her victim's blood, pulling out a pair of scrolls and sealed up the heads to collect the bounty later as well as their claws.

She waved off her katana and turned around to her team, seeing that everyone except Kakashi was shocked in what she did. "W-why did you do that? He gave us what we needed!" Sakura asked shakily at her, and Cecilia returned the gesture with an eyebrow raised. "This is what we do; we get what we need and then kill the enemy. If you can't take it then go home, or did you think that missions never involved things like this? The enemy don't care who they are facing as long as they get their job done. You are lucky that these two underestimated us, or you would be in their place or worse" Cecilia grunted as she turned to look at her brother, the sense of the blood disappeared like the wound has sealed up but you never can be too sure.

"Naruto, why did you freeze? I taught you over and over again that I won't be here to protect you all the time." Cecilia sighed as she looked at his hand that was wrapped up. She looked at the group as she petted Naruto's head; Naruto flinched away from his sister's touch feeling like he has failed a bit to her. "So what now? We know that ninja's are now targeting Tazuna" she questioned Kakashi; he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well the rest said that they want to continue, but this is still a group decision." Cecilia thought if they went they have a high chance in dying, since something didn't seem right with the information that was given to her. Though if they didn't this would be their first C-rank mission they failed. "I go with the group, but I just hope nothing will go wrong after this" the group nodded as Tazuna thanked them and continued to lead the group to Wave, happy to be able to build his bridge.

Neko-chan: Oh poor Cecilia, you never say those words you know that something will happen if you do that. Well I hope you have enjoyed this story I know it's a bit short but I have been doing a lot more work in college and it has been taken a lot out of me.


End file.
